


Battle Of Irredeemtion

by GothMoth



Series: Phantom Phang Phucking Phreaking Phantastical Phabulous Phic Phight Phics 2.0 (The 2020 Edition) [6]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Angst, Archenemies - Freeform, Big battle, Blood and Gore, Danny Loses His Shit, Feral Behavior, Gen, Identity Reveal, Major Character Injury, Manipulative! Vlad, Murder, Violence, Vlad Beats Up Children (But That's Not Really Anything New), scary danny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23544787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothMoth/pseuds/GothMoth
Summary: Vlad will always do whatever he can to keep Daniel under his thumb and, eventually, under his guidance. But when it comes to Daniel, he also always makes the worst choices.
Series: Phantom Phang Phucking Phreaking Phantastical Phabulous Phic Phight Phics 2.0 (The 2020 Edition) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685341
Comments: 18
Kudos: 193
Collections: Phic Phight!





	Battle Of Irredeemtion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoingDeceased](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoingDeceased/gifts).



“What did you _do_?”. Vlad looks from Daniel to the Fenton GAV, which just shot him but appears to be taking no aim for Daniel. 

Danny raises an eyebrow, “I would have thought you already knew?”, sneering a little, “what with how you just _love_ bugging the house”.

Vlad rolls his eyes and fires a few more blasts at Daniel, having more than a few difficulties avoiding the ones the child sends back _along with_ the ones from the Fenton’s. “Well I did certainly see some foolish scene of Jack and dear Maddie acting like they actually _knew_. But of course they _had_ to be overshadowed”, sneering, “no way you’d be that stupid or brave”.

Danny actually snarls at him and blasts a few more stronger shots, while the Fenton’s are both a bit confused over why Danny seemed so much more bothered by this ghost. Gone was the typical friendly persona he put on for any onlookers and all the jokes had been more scathing than comedic. “You know nearly nothing of me, old man!”, punching Vlad clean in the face with more force than was likely necessary, growling low at him, “trusting my family, my parents, is _not_ stupid”. 

Vlad rolls his eyes again, duplicating and rapidly changing between barraging down blasts and forming shields, “oh please! You know they’d never love and accept you. Ancients boy! If you did that, you’d be on a table getting cut into little pieces! Not fighting me”, Vlad laughs, “Of course I’d come to save you. Always. You are my little badger after all”.

Danny’s eyes blaze green a fair bit more and he snarls again, “I am _not_ your anything! You will _never_ own me!”, grabbing onto Vlad’s collar, not caring if he’s a duplicate or not, “and you’re wrong, _Vlad_. They will _always_ love me. I can’t say the same for you. You have _no one_ ”, then blasting him in the face. Not exactly surprised by him disappearing in a poof. 

Vlad laughs and lands a nasty powerful blast on the boy’s shoulder, though narrowly missing a gooey blast from the Fenton’s, “oh dear boy, _of course I own you_. I’m the only other like you. With experience and knowledge. The only adult who could _ever_ understand you. You _don’t have a choice_ ”, forcing a laughing even with Daniel kicking him into a ghost shield, “ _you never did._ I’m all you’ve got and that will _never_ change”. 

Danny hisses into his face, “you’re _wrong_ ”, and brings down an ice blast to met Vlad’s fire blast; causing a massive plume and explosion of steam and tiny ice crystals. The buildings around shake slightly from what sounded like a loud thunderclap. Danny is sent flying back but recovers easily, this was commonplace for him. 

Vlad, however, gets slammed harder into the shield and thusly electrocuted by it. Crying out in pain and teleporting to trick the boy into thinking he was just a duplicate that disappeared. Dodging out of the way of another powerful green blast, while Daniel foolishly and blindly shouts, “the only thing I get from you is a ruined mood!”. Vlad just rolls his eyes at the quip like usual. 

Maddie and Jack exchange slightly confused glances. They understand why he told them to throw up the ghost shield, this Plasmius was obviously more powerful and cunning than most ghosts. But what confuses them is Danny fighting so much more...violently and feral. It was as if he hated this ghost and had a visceral feral reaction to his mere presence. Watching as he fires off blasts that are far brighter than normal, baring his teeth aggressively all the while. They can’t really hear much of what’s going on, the background sound of quips they’re so used to hearing. They’re starting to think it’s less quips and more an actual conversation. 

Danny successfully takes advantage of the ghost shield again, though frowns slightly at the duplicate proofing away in a small cloud of pink smoke. Whipping around in search for his next target, promptly kicking the next Vlad to phase through a building, changing between blasting ice and ectoballs at him. This one looked a little burnt around the edges, making him grin almost cruelly. 

Ice and fire meet in another small explosion that rattles the building as they pass through it. The two tumbling across the road on the other side, Danny getting up and stalking over to the downed Vlad and shooting him in the face, “news flash, _Vlad_. _I_ have experience. _I_ have skill. _I_ have knowledge. I. Do. Not. Need. You”, punctuating his words with blasts, sending Vlad flying and taking out part of an older building. 

Vlad bares his teeth and fires off ectobeams, one nailing the boy and sending him skidding back a bit. The boys' pain tolerance was becoming something of a nuisance. “Being able to fight means nothing if you don’t know how to _use your power_. You squander it! Protecting this pathetic little so-called ‘ _town_ ’. You don’t know how to traverse the adult world or how to take what you deserve! Of course you need me to teach you such things!”, sneering and hitting Daniel with an ecto-flame, “whether you’re willing to learn by accepting reality or by force”.

Danny forces down a wince from his burnt stomach, though he can’t help curling up a little, and fires ecto-beams back, “I use my power to defend. To protect. To do what is right. It’s not my problem if that pisses you off”, stalking towards him again and firing with both hands, ignoring any of Vlad’s ecto-beams that skim him, “it pisses you off that I’m not like you. Not bitter and alone. Not pinning over things _I’ll never have_. That my alliances, friends, and family; don’t stand by me purely because of manipulation, money, or threats! That people actually like me! Celebrate me!”, growling at him and tossing him into another building, “I have learned _nothing_ from you. From this you. The only thing I could _ever_ stand to possibly learn from you is to value those close to me and to never take them for granted again”. 

Vlad coughs slightly from the dust but sneers as he flies back up into the air, being chased by Daniel and effectively restarting the aerial battle, “look at you, my dear boy. This ruthlessness, and-”, gesturing to the damage they’ve caused, “-this disregard for what’s in your way”, laughing over the boys wince while crackling a strong ecto-flame in his hand, “Using your knowledge of an opponent against him. You already _have learned._ And you will keep learning until you learn your place! By my side!”.

Danny meets the wall of harsh flames with as many shards of ice as he can summon. He knows the town will be pissed about all the damage, but Vlad just _makes him so angry._ He knows he shouldn’t let it, but he can’t. And Vlad is strong, it’s reasonable Danny going harder on him. Wincing from being sliced by the tiny ice crystals in the air and getting slammed right on the burn by an ecto-beam through the mist. He snarls back anyway, “I've learned _nothing_ ”, managing to grab Vlad’s collar again and give him an ecto-powered punch, “it is my mom who taught me to be ruthless against the deserving”, punching him again, “It is Tuck who taught me to take advantage and spot another’s flaws or patterns”, and again, “It is Sam who taught me to always fight for what’s right and how to navigate _your kind_ ”, and again, “It is my dad who taught me that sometimes you have to damage things to get the job done”, and again, “And it is Jazz who taught me that I can’t help everyone”, throwing Vlad into the ground. 

Maddie and Jack finally manage to catch up with the fight, it’s obvious Danny’s winning as the scene they come upon looks more like Danny, floating high in the air, is lording over Plasmius, whose getting out of a crater on the ground groaning. The scene was honestly a little disturbing. Though they still cringe when Plasmius throws what’s essentially a piece of ecto-flaming cement and that sending Danny crashing into one of the abandoned buildings. They’re more than a little confused by Danny sounding almost sad when he mutters, “it’s only too bad I can’t help you”. 

Vlad laughs and throws more chunks of rubble, the ecto-flames keeping the boy from being able to phase through without great pain to that ice Core of his, “the only one of us who needs help, little badger, is you!”. Getting caught off guard slightly by the shield of the GAV plowing straight into him, the little brat managed to distract him! Then getting started from hearing Jack shout, “and help he’ll get!”, then slightly growling out, “Jack Fenton would never stand by while some scum hurts _his boy_ ”. 

Vlad teleports and grabs Daniel’s throat, blasting ecto-flames into it and slamming his head into a wall, “they _know_. You really _told them_ ”.

Danny sneers at him, “I told you, you crazed up fruitloop”. 

Vlad snarls and ecto-burns his throat again, getting thrown off by an ecto-ice-covered boot kick, “you _fool_!”. Blasting out as strong of an ecto-flame as he can, “you must know they’re only bidding their time! Observing you! You’ll never be anything more than an experiment!”.

Danny ducks and rolls, phasing out of the building and creating a wall of ice to take the brunt of the flames, grunting out, “you’re wrong!”. Before getting kicked back. 

Vlad sneers, “I’m _never_ wrong”. Kicking the ice over to collapse on him while avoiding shots from the Fenton’s, “and what’s worse yet, now they know about things like us!”, firing off blast after blast and not caring if he does any serious damage, “it’s not just you that your actions and foolishness endanger, Daniel!”.

Danny rolls and pants, firing off ecto-ice and beams. His parents having to back up due to the light show, shaking ground (not that that would really deter Jack), and explosions. Danny shouts back at Vlad, “you’re just pissed that she’ll never love you!”. 

Vlad comes from the side and grabs Daniel, “we’re immortal, she’ll die one day anyway. She’s replaceable, if need be”, blasting him harshly but refusing to drop his grip and revelling in Daniel’s slight shock, “But _you_. Are not. I am not. And you’re throwing that away because of some stupid attachment to stupid regular human beings”, sneering, “We are above that, above them. But clearly I needed to be a bit more proactive with you”. Promptly bursting a massive flame on him, engulfing him, and slamming him into some telephone wires. Glaring while the electricity arches around and over the foolish child. 

Danny can’t help but scream, electricity always hurt the most. Trying to arch away from the touching wires and managing to compose himself after a few seconds. Growling out, even though he’s panting and twitching, “we are not better than anyone for what we are, Vlad”, then glaring with blazing eyes, “you know, once a different you _did_ teach me something”. Vlad doesn’t even pause at that, firing drastically more powerful blasts at Danny. So Danny continues, “that you taught me to always give second chances. But I think-”, Danny grunts as he slams into the ground again, “-that I’ve given you _toO MANY_ ”, his words merging into the beginning of his Ghostly Wail. 

Jack and Maddie both gape, they had already known before that the Wail was a last resort. Maddie snapping as she takes the controls, “damnit, he makes it so hard to tell when he’s actually in trouble”, doing her best to ignore the intense shivers and fear this sound sends through her. She gets why he refused to give them an example of this, why he never uses this. It was terrifying. Not just the sound that rattled her bones and sounded like thousands upon thousands of suffering souls being burned and frozen in the fire and ice of Hell. But also how it made the ground and very air shake, like he was tearing it apart molecule by molecule. And in the end, a wail was a scream; and no parent wants to hear, see, or _feel_ , their child scream. 

The pair fire off rounds from the GAV to hopefully help bring this ghost down. They don’t know why Plasmius seemed to suddenly be more powerful, holding back was something they only knew their son to do. But it was clear this ghost was much more powerful than they had thought. 

Both blink and go a bit wide-eyed when Plasmius collapses to the ground, a black ring forming around his waist for only a second. This ghost, he was like Danny. A halfa. Maddie instantly remembers Danny’s words, _“halfas, we’re a lot stronger than regular ghosts. We-”, sigh, “-we can’t even **be** destroyed. We’re dangerous. Pariah? He’s got nothing on a pissed off halfa. Our emotions, our desires, our resolve; translates into pure power”._ Gulping at the sight of Plasmius wobbling slightly but shaking himself off and glaring with blazing red eyes. This was bad. _“Halfas, we have a-”, slight chuckle, “- **problem** , with our eyes. Regardless of form, any strong emotion will make them **blaze** with power. That’s, uh, that’s why you might have caught my eyes flashing green once or twice. I might have an **anger** issue”._ Glancing to Danny, seeing the same blazing eyes but green. This was suddenly seeming like a very dangerous situation to get involved in. Something that her and her very human husband couldn’t deal with. But at least Danny’s ruthlessness had a reason. She knew, knew now, _exactly_ the kind of damage Danny could do if he was ‘bad’ or ‘evil’. If this other halfa was anything like Danny, then he had to be taken down as soon as possible. 

Vlad glares, “temper temper Daniel. You’re always-”, wheezing slightly, “-far too rash”. Charging up another blast, aiming one at Daniel and a few at the surrounding ground and telephone poles.

Danny’s busy heaving and trying to regain his energy, when a blast hits him and send him skidding across the ground. He _hated_ these kinds of fights with Vlad, any other ghost would be knock out for the count after his Wail; but Vlad always managed to pull something. He should have used his Ghostly Wail earlier, when he had more ecto-energy. At least he didn’t lose his form though, that’s a plus. Grunting out, “anger is a useful, tool when, aimed properly”. Firing off a weakened blast at the charging half-ghost. 

Vlad decks him, “did Young Jasmine, teach you that”. Grabbing Daniel’s shoulder and ecto-blasting it before tossing him into some downed wires. Rolling his shoulders and grinning maliciously over the boy screaming. Sometimes children needed to be punished. 

Danny groans and flops forward, twitching from the electricity, but goes about pushing himself up. Watching in slight spiteful glee as a large blast from the GAV sends Vlad sliding across the ground. Too bad he managed to throw up a shield just before the impact. 

Maddie and Jack try not to stare or get distracted by Danny shakily struggling to get up off the ground; his arms collapsing from the strain a few times. Their boy was _exhausted_ , yet continued to fight. They were so proud. But also, so very terrified for him. So they continue firing blast after blast at the other halfa, only for Plasmius to swing an _entire telephone pole_ at them, the wires making Danny cry out from the electricity arching over him again. _“Electricity hurts me so much more. Because of...because of how I **died** ”. _Before the pole slams into the GAV; electrical current powerful enough to short it out, weapons deactivating and shield dropping. 

Danny glances to the side and pales, they were unprotected now. This realisation and his protective Obsession screaming at him, gives him enough energy to get back up in one fluid motion, glare bloody murder at Vlad with barred teeth, and releases another Wail. 

Plasmius throws up a shield, and looks slightly surprised by the second Wail; and gets slammed into another building. Maddie and Jack flinch from the sound. It was weaker than last time but they could feel a desperation to it, it was genuinely pained. The pair know they’re sitting ducks now, and that, while always bad during a ghost fight, was worse right now. 

Maddie pulls Jack out of his seat, “come on Jack, we have to get out of here!”.

He glances from her to a panting Danny, who’s stalking after Plasmius on shaky legs, “but, Danny-boy?”.

“We can’t help him, Jack. Nothing’s operational and our general ecto guns barely do more damage than Danny’s regular ecto-blasts. We’ll only get in the way, now help me get this door off”. Jack nods and the two move to yank on the door. 

Vlad does the smart thing and focuses on building his energy rather than moving towards Daniel, resulting in him being able to fire a strong enough ecto-blast into the boys stomach to make him drop like a stone. He didn’t want to utterly defeat the boy, no never, that would damage his pride and desire to grow too much. But sometimes the only way to make a brat listen was to beat it into them. 

Vlad heaves himself up and points his palm towards the GAV, charging a high powered ecto-flame in it. Danny gritting out, “don’t you _dare_ ”, while struggling to get up. 

“You’ve left me, with no choice, Daniel. If they didn’t know, they wouldn’t be a, threat to your growth. To your lessons. I _let you_ keep, those friends of yours. They’re selfish, and naive. They can’t give you, the acceptance and support, you crave and need. But _they_ , those _parents_ , can”, Vlad fires off the blast, “I will not, allow that. You are mine, Daniel. Whether you like it, or not”. Stalking over and grabbing the stunned child’s collar and not caring if the brat doesn’t look to him, “you best, remember that”, then throwing him into a building. 

Danny staggers up and stares at the charred and instantly incinerated remains of the former GAV. The smell of burnt flesh and blood starting to fill the air. His Core screaming and thrashing and burning violently in his chest. The burning cracking across his surface as he twitches, still staring. He’d scream if he could. Turning to look at Vlad with nothing but pure unadulterated _rage_. But it’s cold, cool, almost apathetic, rage. The kind that doesn’t give a damn about anything and wants to tear everything into oblivion. It’s empty and cruel. He doesn’t like it, but he also doesn’t care. He. _Is_. **_Angry_**. 

Vlad was going to fly off -before Daniel managed to find that blasted thermos- his job of putting the child in his place sufficiently accomplished. But pauses his wiping off of any dust from his white suit, staring at Daniel. It looked as if someone had poured liquid lava through his veins. Parts of his white hair flickering into flames at random intervals. Vlad knows something is seriously wrong when those green eyes spin like a loading symbol to red and the boy snarls at him; far more feral than he’s seen before. 

Going slightly wide-eyed when his hair bursts entirely into flames and ecto-fire -which Daniel should _not_ be able to use- bursts to life in his hands, flames licking up around his arms. When he speaks, his voice is severely off and deeper than should be possible, “ **I am going to tear your Core out through your fucking teeth and shove It through your fucking eye socket** ”. 

Vlad raises his eyebrows and attempts to throw up a shield when the boy throws a jet of ice-cold flames at him. The shield exploding near-instantly and throwing him across the ground, leaving a massive gouge in the road. He doesn’t get a chance to do more than groan when a clawed hand grips around his face, “ **I am going to shove you feet first through a fucking meat grinder, shove the barely conscious scraps up the Observants collective asses, and then _eat them_** ”. Vlad’s face getting lifted up only to be slammed into the ground repeatedly. Trying to phase out of the grasp only for the cold flames to react violently with his fire Core, it taking nearly everything in Vlad’s power to keep from crying out. 

The hand grabs his hair, tearing some out and pulling Vlad’s face directly in front of Daniel’s, “ **Every. Single. Fucking. One** ”. 

Vlad gets tossed into a wall, followed by a barrage of icy cold flames. Burning and freezing him over and over again, regardless he struggles up. Throwing up another shield, which is instantly destroyed, and trying to fire back but the blue flames just devour the blasts. Struggling not to gape at icy ecto-flames bursting out from Daniel’s feet and engulfing the entirety of the street and buildings, who growls, “ **and if you manage to put yourself back together again after that. I will find you. I will shred every inch of you with a cheese grater. And I will do it again and again and again. You will beg for the mercy of being mortal, purely for the fucking chance to be completely annihilated from existence. Suffering is all you will _ever know_ alongside my laughter, as I piss in your pathetically reforming remains**”. 

“Daniel! What are you doing!”, Vlad has no idea what’s going on here. Why Daniel’s suddenly so much more powerful and violent. Beyond even what he would be at his normal full strength and while angered. He was actively damaging the town for no actual gain! This made no sense! 

Fire and ice bursts into a massive plumming cloud of sharp ice, the ground vibrating like an earthquake. A clawed hand comes through the mist and grabs his face again, followed by Daniel’s grinning and _fanged_??? face, “ **what’s wrong? Don’t like your fate? Well too fucking bad. You’re going to wish you were a dead man** ”. Vlad squirms in his grasp as Daniel apparently follows through on that first threat. Shoving a clawed hand straight through his chest and somehow managing to actually grab his Core and tear It out, burning cold flames licking across the wound. 

Blacking out as Daniel? punches him in the face, obliterating the right side of his face. 

Danny drops the unconscious half-ghost, staring for a beat before curling in on himself, clawing his hair and _screaming_. 

**End**. 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Creator: GoingDeceased  
> Prompt: Danny tells his parents and everything seems to actually turn out great. That is until Vlad finds out that they know.


End file.
